


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（十五）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（十五）

从一到十，排个难上手等级的话，始终不算攥在手里，在人生最得意的时候给了梅西最悲哀的教训，引他到现在都念念难忘的莱因克尔大概可以排个十级，床上这两个小崽子大概只能算0级。  
就是那种太好看太可爱而舍不得甩掉，而且情知也不可能甩得掉的甜蜜烦恼。  
梅西总觉得迪巴拉身上仿佛发生了什么悄无声息又翻天覆地的变化，他刚认识迪巴拉时，迪巴拉是他青涩又狂热的追随者，虽然漂亮听话，却也单纯。如今总是说不上来哪里变了，只觉得La Joya突然熠熠生辉起来，虽然这种形容有点儿色情，但是他的小宝石现在的样子，称得上「盛开」。  
具体一点来说，就是迪巴拉大概学会了「拒绝」梅西，就比如说现在。

“保罗……轻一点……”  
并不是口是心非的欲拒还迎，四根手指的扩张带来了难以忽视的灼烧感，而当这四根手指分数两个年轻男主人的时候，连他那点微薄的羞耻感都被逼了出来。  
“不行哦里奥”，迪巴拉还没开口，德容先替他说了拒绝的话，金发的男孩儿向梅西敏感湿红的耳孔吹了一口气，满意地看着梅西被几层薄纱覆盖的睫毛剧烈挣扎起来：“你刚刚猜错了我们，保罗可是会惩罚你的。”  
栗子状的腺体被指尖狠狠擦过，他在两个男孩儿的怀里狠狠抖了一下。  
“弗兰基……别……”  
“里奥又叫错名字了”，年轻的阿根廷人压低了声音在他耳边轻笑，微凉的唇擦过他的颧骨，气音缠绵：“惩罚看来在所难免哦……”  
说实话，梅西向来喜欢被打开身体是轻微灼烧的痛感，润滑剂微凉丝滑，他的喜欢的人控制着他的秘密深处张开的感觉。  
痛觉是真实的，而性快感不是。  
自作孽不可活，曾经被用在迪巴拉身上的小道具被不知轻重的少年们用回了他的身上，不知道是哪个该死的熊孩子私自调紧了乳夹的张力，几乎在被放置到胸口的瞬间就是要命的疼，甚至还有人不知死活地伸手拨弄了一下坠在上面的铃铛。  
“里奥，你好美。”  
小金毛低沉的声线里包含情欲和赞叹，他看不见，也大概想象得到如今这个淫乱的画面。  
美你大爷！  
咬牙切齿的内心咒骂脱口而出的时候变成了无比柔软的呻吟，两个男孩儿像是发现了什么新大陆，一下下不停拨弄着那两颗铃铛，细碎的铃音就像是欲望的催命符，疼痛过后的麻痒顺着乳头蔓延到刚被开拓过现在空虚异常的地方。  
“被这样玩弄乳头是不是就能让里奥射出来？”小宝石的声音忽远忽近，性器的尖端不知道被谁调皮的亲吻，他不敢再乱猜，谁知道接下来这两个小崽子还打算干嘛！

“我们换个玩法吧。”德容窸窸窣窣地爬下床，梅西只觉得身体一凉，突然两个热源都不见了，两双手联合把他在床边摆成了跪伏的姿态，一双不知道属于谁的手轻轻抚着他的背。  
金发少年阳光俊美有如神之子，低回的气音里吐出的字句却有如恶魔：“里奥来猜猜是谁在干你，猜错三次的话，不给你射哟~”  
他没有拒绝的余地，德容话音刚落，一双手握住他的腰，从背后狠狠顶了进来。  
小国王被噎得只能发出轻微的哼声，缚在他眼前的纱巾并非密不透光，可他眼前只有茜红的光影幢幢，仿佛泼天的欲望终于在他周身燃烧，火红得像能让他浴火成灰。  
身后的人干得又深又重，每一次都几乎完全抽出再整根没入，他仅存的一点理智感受着在后穴进出的性器，通常来说La Joya都是比较温柔的那一个，喜欢拖长性爱的节奏折磨到他射出几次才肯给他痛快，几乎没有一上来就这么大开大合操他的时候，但他不确定这两个小崽子计划这件事计划了多久，中间是不是早就有所交流就想让他猜错。  
梅西选择除了大声呻吟以外不要说出任何话来，被后入的时候格外容易碰到他的敏感点，粗长的性器扯着穴口的软肉进进出出，不断撞击着他的腺体，有那么几秒钟，梅西甚至觉得自己会被身体里这根阴茎撕碎。  
“啊……”小国王白皙的肩头被犬齿的尖端刺破，他一边颤抖着夹得更紧，喘息着开始求饶：“Joya……Joya轻一点……”  
这次他的恳求有了成效，身体里的阴茎恋恋不舍的退了出来，空虚感深入骨髓，唇上却得到了奖励的温柔一吻：“里奥猜到我啦？”  
迪巴拉语气可爱，小国王叹息着笑：“除了你，谁还敢真的咬我啊……”  
热源再次消失，室内除了他自己的喘息声重回寂静，他的欲求不满没有持续太久，他太渴望这个了，重新被填满的时候，甚至有点儿耳鸣。  
抽插的频率跟前面如出一辙，他已经完全被操开了，柔软的后穴一刻不停地收缩挽留着体内滚烫的性器，梅西情人众多，床伴各异，却从未有一刻觉得自己如此渴望被操，如此像个饥渴的婊子，浑身上下几乎只能遵循着潜意识放荡地取悦他年轻的情人。  
是迪巴拉吗？为了混淆视听于是进来了两次？  
呸！  
梅西仰起头长长地调整呼吸，也断断续续不成句子：“弗兰基……别、别装了，我知道你、你忍不住……”  
他没说出来的是，德容和迪巴拉的大小虽然差不多，但是德容的阴茎有一个向左弯曲的弧度，金毛的小崽子平时又格外喜欢后入他，这个弧度让他每次和德容上床的时候，都触及到了其他人碰不到的敏感点。  
少年额发垂在他的背上，滚烫的吻烙着被迪巴拉咬破的牙印，又死命重重干了他几下，就这么抽出来了。  
操！他就快要高潮了！  
被年轻人连翻欺负的影帝先生软倒在床上，不出意外地被人拉进怀里，后穴重新被填满，他背对着迪巴拉坐在他身上，主动起伏了几下却被按住了腰，小宝石笑了笑，说出的话却要人命：“里奥都猜对了，可我后悔了，还是要惩罚你！”  
他还没想明白所谓的「惩罚」是什么，就被迪巴拉的双手困住了腰身，另一个少年粗重地喘息着，一根手指勾上了他和迪巴拉交合的穴口的边缘。  
梅西几乎瞬间就从上头的性欲里被吓醒，立刻明白了这两个小崽子打的是什么主意，恐惧感让他开始颤声求饶：“别……我……我真的从来没有过这个，不行的……”  
“你行的”，德容柔软的唇在他颈间流连，那是湿欲缠绵，语气温柔：“你被我们轮流操过了，已经操开了，你看。”  
微凉的手指紧贴着肉壁与阴茎的边缘撬了进去，如果小国王能看到的话，那些颤颤微微、使用过度的红色粘膜翻卷出来，在迪巴拉用力抱着他的腰从下面干他的间隙，四根属于荷兰人的手指逐渐没入他的身体。  
梅西想叫，疼痛不算难以承受，更多的是窒息的快感，胸口乳夹的铃音像是从遥远的异世界传来，他从没承受过这个，恐惧让他抖得更厉害，不停落在他颈侧的亲吻也安抚不了他，他觉得自己这次是真的被玩儿坏了，比拉基蒂奇抵着跳蛋操他的那次还要命，他就要被两个小崽子谋杀了。  
德容进入他的时候，他就射了。  
两条阴茎在他的身体里滑动，梅西知道自己在叫，但不知道叫的是谁的名字，迪巴拉或德容的，或者不是任何人。


End file.
